


The joy of being together

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: He's wanted this for so long, to be able to play like this with his mistress just like they used to.





	The joy of being together

Missile tore off like a rocket once the back door was open, his feet tearing up at the earth as he ran ahead in excitement. Spring had arrived, bringing with it the improved weather that meant he could go outside more often and not just to answer a call of nature. It was particularly exciting at the moment because he was getting to actually play with Miss Kamila. He came to a stop in the middle of the garden and looked back expectantly, seeing the young girl step out of the door. She was laughing gently as she looked right at him.

"You really are like a missile, Missile!" Kamila exclaimed. "Just without all the explosions. That's good, you know, I wouldn't want you to explode. Alright, are you ready to play?" She tossed up the ball she held in one hand, catching it as it dropped down again.

Missile gave a short bark and reared up on his hind legs, giving his tail a furious wag to indicate that of course he was. He could barely remember the last time he had got to play these games with her and even that had been in a time that no longer existed. How he had missed her during the past two years. Yes, he did love living with Miss Lynne, but he had missed his other mistress dreadfully and longed for the day he would see her again. That had finally happened on a winter evening a few months ago thanks to the inspector in white. Now Lynne made sure to bring him over to Detective Jowd's as often as she could.

"Ha ha, of course you are. Okay, catch!" Kamila drew her arm back then flung the ball. It sailed ahead in a perfect arc and plummeted to the ground where it bounced a few more times before rolling away.

Missile charged straight after it and snatched it up in his jaws. He turned right round and went to drop it at Kamila's feet. The pomeranian then sat there and stared at her expectantly with his tail thumping on the ground.

"Good boy, Missile!" Kamila patted his head, giving him a smile. "Okay, here we go again." She picked the ball up and flung it a second time. They continued the game of throwing and fetching for a while longer until finally she had had enough and sat down. Missile took advantage of the opportunity to throw himself at her and furiously lick her face.

"Hey!" Kamila laughed and gently pushed him back. She stared into his wet brown eyes, listening to his panting breaths. "You know... I actually feel like I've known you a lot longer than three months. That's weird, isn't it?" She ran her hands along his silky fur and rubbed her cheek against his head.

Missile softly barked and pressed himself against her chest, giving his tail a few more thumps. He would liked to have told Miss Kamila that she was in fact right in a way. Of course that was impossible seeing as they both lacked cores of the dead.

"On that day we first met, you threw yourself right at me." The little dog had been whining and licking her like crazy until Lynne pulled him off and gave him a gentle scolding. She apologised to her profusely, telling her that Missile never acted that way toward strangers. "It was like you were greeting someone you hadn't seen in a long time. Of course we had never met before that, right?" Kamila sat back, taking another look at his face. "Who knows... maybe we met before in another life or something strange like that." She let out a little laugh. "It doesn't really matter anyway. Even if you're not my dog, I still love you just as much as I love Sissel."

Missile bent his head down, giving her hand a happy lick.

Kamila shivered as the wind gusted past them. "Oh, it's starting to get cold, isn't it? Well, let's go back inside now." She got up and started back toward the house with the little dog scampering behind her.


End file.
